Русский цветок
by BlackShadowWolves1997
Summary: A mystery sickness strikes Ivan, what could it be? Can his boyfriend, Alfred, help him through it or will it all end it tragedy. Read to find out. Warnings: Mpreg, smutt, and..cant say or it will give away a twist. Summary is fail.
1. REDO chapter 1

Alfred looked down at the cook book he was currently reading, more like taking advice from. A frying pan held loosely in his hand with an egg in the other. He was trying to make some Russian breakfast but everything looked to hard to make, especially this early in the morning. He wanted to surprise Vanya since he was the one who usually cooked breakfast, being an early riser, which the young American thought odd, or rather annoying since he liked to sleep in late.

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the page. After another few moments he gave up and just went with what he knew the Russian liked, that he could actually make. It was something Alfred could make blindfolded if needed. Omelettes. He had just cracked a few eggs into a bowl and was about to add seasonings too it when he heard movement from above. He frowned softly and looked at the clock, knowing it was a Itouch/I too early for Ivan to be moving around. He didn't care what day it was, Ivan was always up at 8AM, no later or sooner.

The American continued to look up at the ceiling, wondering why, at 7:25AM, the Russian would be up and out of bed. He didn't have to wait and ponder the question for long, because the movement turned frantic as footsteps headed towards the bathroom. A loud bang could be heard from the first floor, making the blond's frown deepen.

He abandoned his omelette making, moving up the stairs and heading to the master bathroom, concern and worry eating at him. As he reached the top of the stairs, the faintest sounds of vomiting could be heard. The sound coming from the bathroom didn't put his mind at ease as he slowly walked towards the door. He hesitated only a moment before he reached a hand up and knocked on the door, listening for any other sound other than his Vanya being sick

"Ivan, Are you okay?" Alfred asked softly, eyes darting around worriedly since he couldn't see the other. After a moment without an answer, he slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. What he saw only furthered his concern for the other.

The large Russian male was sitting shirtless with his back to the wall, having abandoned his shirt the night before. He had his black PJ covered legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped loosely around them. Alfred noticed instantly that the other was shaking, despite his efforts to hide it.

Alfred frowned heavily before he walked over to the larger male and kneeling down. he gently ran his fingers through the ashen blond's hair, slowly pushing the sweaty strands back and away from his violet eyes. "Ivan.." He mumbled softly as he looked at the other with a worried gaze.

The older male slowly lifted his head, a faint pink dusted his cheeks. His glazed eyes slowly looked up at Alfred with confusion and haziness before he slowly realized who was in front of him and where he was. "A-Alfred? Y-you're not..Not supposed to be up this early." He sounded hoarse and uncertain. Alfred didn't know if that was from how early it was and just throwing up or from something else.

Alfred nodded slowly and gently ran his fingers through the Russian's hair, watching as he closed his eyes and lended into the blond's hand. "Ya, I wanted to surprise you by making breakfast for once. But seems like I get to look out for you instead." He offered a small smile as he ran his thumb over the others pale cheek, which had lost even more color after Ivan's flush had died down.

Ivan cracked his eyes, cheek still resting in the others hand. "Nyet.. I'll be fine in a few moments. Don't worry about me Alfred." He tried to offer a small smile, but it didn't convince the younger country. Instead it made his conviction to care for the other stronger. "Nope! I'm going to take you to bed and make sure you rest. I don't want you to make yourself worse." He said with one of his charismatic grins before hopped up to his feet.

Ivan watched him, about to protest again before he was easily scooped up in the smaller male's arms. Ivan let out a small gasp as he was lifted up easily, his arms going around the boy's neck in fear he might be dropped. He turned and gave Alfred a pointed look and opened his mouth but was cut off. "I know what you're going to say 'I can walk on my own, so you don't have to carry me.' And I don't care. Like I said before. I'm not letting you overwork yourself anymore then you need to. That includes walking." He grinned at the slightly ticked off Russian as he walked to their shared bedroom.

Ivan just let a low sigh pass from his lips before he rested his chin on Alfred's shoulder. He didn't mind being carried, well actually he did cause he could, in fact, walked. He didn't like the fact he felt like he Needed to be carried. The weakness in his knees as he stood, or the shake in his legs as he went to take a step always made him nervous the past week. Though he hadn't been brave enough to tell his, ever eager to help, boyfriend what was going on. He didn't know if it was because he doesn't want to bother him, or be bothered. Though he doubted Alfred would have bothered him much, with how he was acting now. So he figured it was his own fear of being bothersome to the other that kept him quiet.

Alfred gently placed Ivan on the bed once they made it to their room. After making sure Ivan was comfy he himself crawled into bed and laid next to the large Russian, watching as he laid with his eyes closed and tried to relax against the bed. Alfred watched him for a moment before gently reaching his hand up and running it through the ashen colored hair, pushing the damp strands away from Ivan's forehead. His hand lingered on the others' forehead, trying to see if he felt hotter than normal.

Ivan slowly opened his eyes at the touch to his hair and forehead, already knowing Alfred was trying to see if he had a fever. Ivan let out a soft, barely there chuckle before he rolled onto his side. He gently grabbed Alfred and pulled him up enough so he could wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzle his cheek against his torso. Ivan sighed in content as he relaxed with the other in his arms. He felt the other chuckle more than he heard him, and hummed softly as he once again felt Alfred's fingers running through his hair.

Alfred looked down at the Russian, finding it cute when Ivan wanted to hold him like this. But Alfred knew there was a few reasons he did this: either he was upset over something or feeling sick. Alfred sighed softly as he continued to play with the others soft hair, twirling it in his fingers as he watched the other slowly fall asleep.

Alfred pulled a blanket over them, having forgotten about his omelette making, and wrapped his arms around the sleeping male in front of him. He placed a soft kiss to his hair before he closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the pillow as he kept his arms around the other protectively. It didn't take long for Alfred to fall asleep with Ivan pressed against him comfortably.

~~~~~~~~~time break~~~~~~~~

Alfred shifted slightly, slowly opening bright blue eyes to glance around the sunlight filled room. He yawned and stretched, or tried to. He looked down and smiled at seeing the still sleeping Russian wrapped around him. He chuckled and lend down, gently kissing the others forehead softly before he started to slowly pull the others arms off of himself. Once he got free he stood up and stretched, letting out a small grunt as his back popped multiple times. He glanced back at Ivan and smiled, the Russian moved once Alfred had gotten up, grabbing a pillow to hug since the body he was hugging had left.

Alfred made his way downstairs, cringing as he saw the bowl he had left out. Luckily he remembered to put the eggs back in the fridge. He sighed and began to clean up the mess he left out, turning his nose up at the smell. After that was done he got the eggs back out and started on making a belated breakfast, figuring his boyfriend would want to eat after taking a nap.

He hummed happily as he went about cooking, cracking the eggs and adding the seasoning, though not as much so it wouldn't upset Ivan's stomach again. After he was done with them he put them on the table and got out so Oj, no breakfast was complete with out Orange juice! Once everything was ready he went upstairs, going into their room and headed to the bed where he left the sleeping male.

Alfred chuckled at what greeted him, Ivan was still asleep but had the pillow completely smushed in his hold, face buried in the top as he curled up to it. Alfred shook his head and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, running his fingers gently through his hair he placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Ivan. It's time to wake up big guy. I got breakfast all ready." He said softly, smiling as the other shifted and groaned softly at being woken up.

Alfred kissed Ivan's ear before he stood up, looking down at the violet eyes and smiled happily. "Come on. Getup. You can't go all day without eating anything." He nudged him gently, though he smirked and ran a finger down his side. "Or I can do something else to get you up." He purred lowly. Ivan squirmed st the touch, snorting before he covered his side and gave Alfred a pointed look. "Nyet! Im up." He huffed softly before he slowly sat up, putting the pillow back where it went. He turned and blinked as lips landed on his cheek. He looked at Alfred as the blond chuckled and kissed his nose softly. "Come on, foods getting cold." He said as he grabbed Ivan's larger hand and gently pulled him up.

Ivan rolled his eyes as he was pulled up, but let Alfred lead him to the kitchen. He pauses as he smelt the omelette in the air and smiled slightly. "At at lest you can make a omelet. Da?" The blond huffed at him and pokes his ribs, getting a stifled laugh from the action. "I can cook more then this! You just get up way to early to let me." He complained as he walked over to his side of the table and sat down.

Ivan chuckled before he sat down also, grabbing the orange juice first and sipped it. Alfred watched him as he started to eat, still cautious since he throw up this morning. The blond watched as Ivan picked up his fork and began to eat the omelette, though paused after a moment when he felt eyes watching him. He glanced up and noticed the blue eyes watching him like a eagle which caused him to frown softly. "Alfred. I'm fine. Really." He offered a reassuring smile as he reached out and grabbed the others free hand. Alfred sighed and held onto Ivan's hand, squeezing it gently and looked at him. "Now, but what if it happens again? Or it has and you haven't told me?" He narrowed his eyes at the Russian.

Ivan blinked before he glanced to the side, not being able to look the other in the eyes. "Nyet. This is the first time this has happened Alfred." He lied, though even he knew it was a horrible lie. Alfred blinked before he shook his head and brought Ivan's hand up, kissing the knuckled and bringing the others attention back to himself. "I'm not mad Ivan. I'm just worried about you. At lest let me help you even if you don't want to get checked out." He looked at Ivan with pleading eyes, which causes him to sigh and nod slowly, looking at their hands. "Da, I will remember this Alfred. I will call you next time." He offered a small smile as he squeezed Alfred's hand gently.

Alfred nodded and kissed his hand again. "Good, cause I don't want you to go through that alone anymore." He gave Ivan a small smile before he let his hand go so they could finish their meal. Alfred stood up and grabbed the plates, putting them in the sink before he started to clean up, again. He heard the chair move back as Ivan stood up but he didn't look back to see where he was going. Alfred soon found out as he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. "Spasibo Alfred." He heard the Russian mumble softly before a kiss was placed on his cheek.

Alfred smiled before he turned his head and kissed Alfred softly on the lips. "Of course Vanya. Anything for you." He friend at him before he turned back to the sink to continue his task at hand. Ivan stayed where he was, arms wrapped around the blond's waist and chin on his shoulder. Soon he closed his eyes, feeling oddly relaxed as he listened to Alfred hum as he cleaned the kitchen.

Once the blond was done he dried his hands off and gently patted the pale hands on his waist. "Alright, how about we move to the couch? At lest there we can get comfy." He chuckled before he turned his head to look at Ivan, noticing how relaxed he looked at the moment. He smiled before he gently nuzzled his cheek and pried his hands off, something the male complained with, and pulled him into the living room. Once there he gently sat the Russian down before sitting down also. He shifted to get side ways and comfy on the couch before he opened his arms to the Russian.

Ivan blinked as he was pulled into the living room, having been content to stay where he was. But as he was sat down on the couch and Alfred sat down beside him, moving so he was sitting side ways with his back to the armrest and his arms opened, he changed his opinion on being moved. He shifted over to the blond before laying slightly on him, wrapping his arms around his waist and laid his head on the blond's chest. He sighed contently as he listened to the blond's heart beat, feeling gently fingers running through his hair as he relaxed against the smaller male.

Alfred held in a chuckled and smiled instead, playing with the hair on Ivan's hair as he watched him. "You are being very cuddly, more so then usual. This must have you feeling bad." He added the last bit seriously, watching him closely as his hand move to rest on the pale neck. Ivan just sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at Alfred from his spot in his arms. "Not so much...Bad. Just. Off." He looked off to the side as he pressed his cheek to the others chest as he tried to find the right words. "It's hard to explain.." He mumbled as he put his chin on Alfred's chest so he could look at him better.

Alfred looked down at him, sighing before he gently ran a thumb over his cheek and gave a small smile. "You know, I want to drag you to someone to have them look you over, but I know how you dislike to be checked out by people." He felt Ivan nod before he lend into Alfred's hand, eyes closed as he breathed evenly. Alfred kept his hand where it was, not wanting to bother Ivan with moving it, though he did lean down and kiss him gently on the forehead. "I love you, you know that right?" He said softly, watching as Ivan opened his eyes to look up at Alfred.

Ivan smiled softly and nuzzled his nose into Alfred's hand, giving a low hum before he nodded slowly. He kissed the blond's palm before he looked up at him. "Я люблю тебя." He said softly, letting his own language roll off his tongue as he closed his eyes and relaxed against Alfred. Said blond smiled at the words before he wrapped his arms around Ivan, tracing circles on his back as he kept him close. After a moment he grabbed a blanket and gently threw it over Ivan, glad it went over the others feet, before he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

After a few moments of mindless channel flipping, Alfred settled on an old movie. He shifted down farther on the couch, markings the Russians hand lay against his shoulder more so then his chest. Alfred glanced over at the ashen colored blond and gave a small chuckle. Ivan had once again passed out on him, cheek squished up do to him using Alfred's shoulder as a pillow. His hair was slightly messy from Alfred and his desire to run his fingers through the soft strands.

Alfred, once again, started to play with the older's hair, making sure he didn't wake him up for any reason. He didn't know why he loved to run his fingers through Ivan's hair, maybe because of its color and softness? Or how it relaxed the larger male, even in the worst of situations. But either way, he would randomly run his fingers through his boyfriends hair and pull a happy and relaxed hum from his throat. Ivan only disliked if Alfred did it while he was working, but to his own credit he will only do this if he believed Ivan is stressing himself off, which just do happens to happen a lot lately.

After a few more minutes of playing with Ivan's hair and watching the action movie, if you could call it that, Alfred ended up slowly falling asleep. The movie having very little action or excitement and the Russian a comforting weight on his chest both lulled him to sleep. He fought it at first, wanting to be awake if Ivan needed him, but ended up giving in and falling asleep with his cheek pressed against Ivan's hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred shifted slightly as he slowly opened his eyes, a yawn escaping as he slowly started to stretch out on the couch. After a moment he looked down to see that Ivan was no longer asleep on him, and that the blanket was tucked around him and his glasses where currently laying on the coffee table next to the couch. He frowned softly before he sat up, rubbing a hand over his face slowly to wake himself up the rest of the way and grabbed his glasses to put them back on. He glanced around the room before he heard noises in the kitchen and stood up to investigate them.

The blond walked into the kitchen and looked around, his bright blue eyes instantly landing on the tall Russian standing in front of the stove cooking. Alfred rolled his eyes before he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the taller's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as he watched what his hands where doing. "Good morning." He chirped softly, reaching up to place a kiss on Ivan's cheek and was rewarded with a smile and low hum. "Da, good morning Alfred." He looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. The blond smiled at the kiss before he turned back to watch him, though after a moment he couldn't help but to ask. "How's you're stomach?"

The blond felt the Russian shift slightly before he sighed, Ivan had hoped the younger country wouldn't ask but knew he would anyway. He glanced at the blond as his bright blue eyes watched his hands, waiting patiently for an answer, when one didn't come right away he looked up at Ivan with a touch of worry in though blue pools. Ivan looked down before he could see his own eyes, shifting slightly in his feet before he finally answered the blond. "It is.. still bothering me. But I am fine for now Alfred." He glanced at the smaller of the two and gave a small smile.

The smile didn't easy the American, only caused him to frown softly as he placed his hands over the ashen blond's stomach and kept himself pressed against his back. "Ivan. Did you throw up again?" He watched him closely, looking for and signs that the other would lie. Ivan paused at the question and the hands, looking off to the side as he felt the others gave at him intently. After a long pause Ivan finally nodded and looked down at what he was doing. "Da.. but it wasn't as bad as the last time." He quickly tried to lie, though flinched as he felt the other tighten his arms before they loosened. Nimble hands gently rubbed around the Russians stomach in circles as the American stared at his larger boyfriend. "Ivan...you told me you would come get me. No matter what time or how bad it is."

Ivan sighed before he turned off the stove before he lend back against Alfred, usually he would have been skeptical of his size and weight, but he knew Alfred could handle it better then anyway, having proved it time and time again. Ivan closed his eyes as he felt a soft kiss be placed to his temple and a hand rubbing the back of his neck gently, causing him to shiver slightly. "Da. I know. But I didn't want to wake you." He opened his eyes and turned to face the other, leaning against the counter as he watched Alfred's face. The blond didn't look mad, or upset, just very worried for his cold natured lover. The American reached up and cupped his cheeks and gave a small grin to his boyfriend. "Come on Vanya. I would have been fine. It's you we should be worried about. 'Cause when was the last time you where sick? Every?" He tilted his head to the side as he watched the older shake his head to his question. "Not that I can remember. At lest, not since I was young."

Alfred nodded as to confirm what he heard. "See? So being sick isn't normal for you, at lest not without a good reason. Maybe we should get you checked out..." He trailed off at seeing Ivan shake his head quickly, pulling his head away from the blond's hands to look off to the side. "Nyet, I don't want anyone to look at me." Alfred watched him, instantly noticing the slight fear in the violet eyes. He smiled softly and gently pulled the others face towards himself, watching as those fearful eyes looked down at him. "Ivan, I won't let them hurt you, you know this. I won't leave you're side until we leave. Okay?" He promised the older country, knowing his dislike of doctors and hospitals.

Ivan looked him in the eye before he nodded slowly, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek into Alfred's hand. "Da, I trust you." He didn't see the happy or relieved grin that came to Alfred's face, though he did feel a pair of lips as the younger kissed him. Ivan blinked before he closed his eyes and kissed the energetic blond back, this was one of the many things he loved about Alfred, his energy and warmth, something the Russia was lacking in Alfred pulled back after a moment and just smiled at Ivan. "Thank you." He nuzzled his cheek happily before he reached behind the other, grabbing the cooling food before the other had time to say anything.

Alfred turned with a grin and moved to the table to get it set up, leaving Ivan to look confused for a moment. Once he shook himself of his confusion he moved to help the blond who was putting food on plates. Ivan grabbed the utensils and cup as Alfred grabbed the oj. Once everything was set up they both sat down and ate in relatively silence, though Alfred kept glancing at the Russian to the point the other paused and looked at him. "We can set up the appointment if it will make you stop watching me like I'm going to drop dead at any moment." He dead punned, though Alfred just watched him with wide eyes before he nodded. After the blond quickly finished his meal and cleaned up he ran off for his phone, leaving Ivan to watch him while he ate at a slower pace and sighed helplessly

Alright! Figured this was as good as any time to stop. So here it is! The new start to Russian Rose, let me know what you think, and thank you all for the review.

And I'm still sorry for dropping dead this whole time. Life is horrible when it gets you in its claws.

Slrry for any mistakes and such.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Ivan's POV**

**Next day**

Ivan shifted slightly, cracking his eyes before he yawned and nuzzled into the chest under him, humming softly in content. He smiled at the memory of last night before he blinked, feeling Alfred shift and tighten the arms around Ivan and pulled him closer. Ivan chuckled and looked up at him, being meet with bright blue eyes full of love. "Morning Fredka."

Alfred smiled at Ivan and kissed his cheek. "Morning Vanya." He said softly as Ivan smiled, kissing his cheek back.

Ivan would have been content staying where he was, relaxed against Alfred's chest but his stomach had other ideas. His eyes snapped opened before he got up, a hand over his mouth and the other on his stomach as it flipped and churned.

He jumped up and ran off to the bathroom, dropping to his knees as the bile climbed up his throat. He lend over the toilet, gripping its sides tightly as the vomited, the acidic taste burning his throat and and mouth. Ivan faintly heard footsteps following him before he felt a hand on his back, rubbing gently circles to try and help sooth his stomach. He managed to get a breath before the next bout of bile climbed up, forcing him the lean over the glass bowl.

After a few minutes, feeling more like hours to Ivan, he managed to stop, panting as he leaned against the toilet. He felt Alfred wipe the sweat off his face and push his hair out of his face. Ivan slowly cracked his eyes and looked at Alfred, seeing the worry and concern in his eyes. Alfred gently rubbed his back before he wrapped his arm around Ivan, letting him rest against his shoulder again as he calmed down.

Ivan closed his eyes as he got his breathing under control and let his stomach settle. After a while he opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. "I'm good now."

Alfred nodded but instead of letting Ivan stand on his own, he picked the Russian up easily. "Let's get you back on the couch."

Ivan blinked at being picked up before he sighed and rested his head on Alfred's chest, nodding slowly. "Da."

Alfred walked out of the bathroom, gently sitting Ivan down on the couch and gently wrapped a blanket around him, kissing his forehead before he walked off. Ivan closed his eyes and relaxed against the couch, pulling the blanket close as he heard the toilet flush. He heard footsteps before hearing stuff being moved around in the kitchen.

Ivan opened his eyes when he heard footsteps going over to him, blinking as he looked up at Alfred who was holding a glass of water in his hands, and saltine crackers in the other. Alfred sat on the couch next to Ivan and held the cup out. "Here, to with help your stomach."

Ivan smiled softly and took the cup and sipped the water. "Spasibo, Fredka." He was glad to get the acidic taste out of his mouth.

Alfred nodded and rubbed his back gently, smiling as Ivan leaned against him. Ivan put the cup aside and took a cracker Alfred had offered, nibbling it as he rested against his boyfriend's chest. Alfred wrapped his arm around Ivan, holding the pack of crackers for him. Ivan sighed as he closed his eyes, gripping Alfred's shirt, slightly wondering when he put it back on, and nuzzled into him. Alfred put the pack aside and wrapped both arms around him, rubbing his back gently as he kissed his hair.

Ivan felt Alfred sigh and looked up at him, seeing worry etched into his features. "Ivan, I'm worried." Ivan blinked and looked to the side. "Da..but I don't know why I am getting sick. Maybe just a stomach virus?"

Alfred shook his head and looked down at him. "No. If it was that you would throw up all day, every day before you got over it. It's something else.."

Ivan tilted his head and blinked. "Maybe..we can go to the doctor? Or call someone to check me over?" Ivan closed his eyes and rested his head over Alfred's heart, calming down when he listened to his soothing heartbeat.

Alfred sighed before he nodded, running his fingers through Ivan's hair. "I'll call Arthur in a bit, ask if he can come over and check you out. If he can't figure out what's wrong then I'll call Kiku."

Ivan nodded and sighed softly in content, curled up on Alfred's chest while all wrapped in a warm blanket. Alfred smiled and continued to pet his soft hair, watching as Ivan dozed off on him. Alfred sighed before he grabbed his cell phone, looking through his contacts before he found Arthur's number and hit dial, waiting for him to pick up.

**Alfred's POV**

Alfred tapped his finger on his knee, looking down at the sleeping Ivan and pet his hair gently, sighing as he listened the the ring of the phone. Arthur, who had just finished making tea to go with his scones, looked up as he heard his phone ringing. He scoffed at it, annoyed as he got up and walked over to his phone and picked it up. "Hello? Arthur Kirkland speaking."

Alfred rolled his eyes at how long it took the other to pick up. "Hey Iggy, it's me. I need to ask you a favor."

Arthur blinked before he raised an eyebrow, leaning against his counter. "And what would this favor be?"

Alfred looked down at Ivan again before he looked at the ceiling. "I need you to come over and check on Ivan. He has puked twice this month and last month he told me his stomach has been bothering him."

Arthur blinked in confusion, Ivan was sick? That was unusual. He sighed before he looked at the clock. "Alright, I'll be over tomorrow to check on him."

Alfred smiled happily and nodded. "Thanks Iggy! This means a lot to me." He looked down as Ivan shifted, nuzzling more into Alfred's chest and sighed in contentment.

Arthur smiled slightly. "It's no problem, I'm curious to see what's got Ivan sick. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Alfred nodded. "Bye." He hung up and put his phone on the table, wrapping both arms around Ivan, holding him close as he kissed his hair. "Don't you worry Ivan, we'll figure out what's going on."

Ivan only shifted and moved closer to Alfred, causing him to smile and to hug his boyfriend closer, being careful not to wake him. He shifted so he was laying down, pulling the blanket over Ivan more before he closed his eyes, nuzzling into his hair as he slowly dozed off.

**Time skip**

**Next day**

Alfred was making a light breakfast so it wouldn't bother Ivan's stomach the next morning. He hummed as he stirred the light soup, it not having many seasonings or spices for Ivan's sake. He looked up as Ivan walked down the steps, yawning and rubbing his eyes softly as he looked at Alfred.

Alfred smiled at him as he turned to the Russian. "Morning Ivan, how's your stomach?" Ivan returned the smile and walked over to him, hugging him gently and nuzzled into his neck. "I am, okay for the moment."

Alfred smiled softly and returned the hug, petting his hair gently. "Good. Lest its not causing you problems at the moment." He felt Ivan nod before he looked at the pot. "What is that?"

Alfred blinked back from the hug and turned to the stove. "Ah, it's a soup that doesn't have many seasonings or spices. It shouldn't mess with your stomach." He smiled at Ivan as he grabbed two bowls. Ivan nodded and sat down. "Da, hopefully. Though, when is Arthur coming over?"

Alfred filled the two bowls up with soup, putting one in front of Ivan as he grabbed two spoons. "He said he'll be over by lunch.

So in a few hours." Ivan nodded and sipped his soup, smiling softly. "This is very good, Fredka." Alfred smiled and sat down at his bowl. "Really? Thanks."

He sipped his own soup as Ivan sipped at his, a comfortable silence falling over them as they ate. Alfred soon finished and stood up, grabbing his empty bowl and started to clean up. Ivan looked at the American before he stood, bringing his bowl over to the sink for Alfred to wash. Alfred smiled at Ivan and took the bowl, washing it before he kissed his cheek. "Go sit, so your stomach doesn't act up."

Ivan nodded and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and hugged a pillow, burying his face into the fabric. Alfred soon finished up and dried his hands before he walked into the other room. He stopped and blinked at how Ivan was sitting. He walked over to the couch, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

The Russian blinked and looked up at Alfred, nodding slowly before he sighed. "Da, just a bit nervous." Alfred nodded and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around Ivan and pulled him close. "Hey, it'll be okay?" Ivan nodded and closed his eyes, resting against Alfred's chest again. "Da."

Alfred smiled, kissing Ivan's hair gently as he rubbed his back, sighing as he looked at the clock. He noticed it would be time for Arthur to show up. He felt Ivan shift closer, pressing his nose into his chest as he hummed softly.

Arthur showed up around two o'clock, knocking on the door. He looked around at the sunflowers and other things planted in the small garden. Alfred blinked at the knock before he gently laid Ivan down on the couch, careful once again not to wake him, before he walked over to the door and opened it.

He smiled at the Brit and motioned him in. "Hey Iggy. Ivan's asleep on the couch. And thanks for coming on such a short notice." Arthur nodded and looked at Ivan. "It's fine. Besides I wanted to see what could cause Ivan to get sick."

Alfred nodded and sighed softly. "Ya, it's worrying me. He never gets sick, and I mean never." Arthur nodded and walked over to Ivan, kneeling on the floor and put a hand on his forehead. "He doesn't have a fever. And he isn't flustered so it's not a cold." He hummed and tapped his chin. "What did you say he complained about?"

Alfred looked down at Ivan as he stood behind the couch. "Three weeks ago he side he was nauseous and even was dizzy a few times. Two weeks ago was the first time he puked, he had just woke up so it couldn't have been because he did anything. Yesterday..well.." He blushed and looked away. Arthur chuckled and nodded. "Alright. But, there is one thing I would like to check on, to see if my hunch is correct."

Alfred nodded as Arthur gently shook Ivan's shoulder. "Ivan, I need you to wake up." Ivan groaned softly and swatted at the hand, slowly cracking his eyes. "Hmm?" Arthur smiled softly. "Can you roll onto your back, I want to feel around on your stomach to make sure nothing is blocking or clogging your system."

Ivan nodded and shifted until he was on his back, Arthur sitting on his knees next to him as he gently began to press on Ivan's abdomen. He closed his eyes as he felt around, going lower before he felt Ivan shift in discomfort. He opened his eyes and looked at Ivan then at Alfred. "It appears... That Ivan is pregnant."

End chapter 2

Dun dun duhhh~ Cliffhanger!

No new transLations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ivan's POV**

Ivan blinked widely at Arthur, shocked. "Б-Беременная ?!" He sat up and put a hand over his stomach, feeling a faint bump on his stomach before he looked at Alfred, whose face was pale before the American fainted. Ivan squeaked in alarm and moved over to Alfred. "Fredka!?"

Arthur blinked and moved over and stopped Ivan from doing anything, making him huff and frown, just because he was pregnant doesn't mean he couldn't help. Arthur laid Alfred on the bed and gently patted his cheek to wake him up. Ivan sat next to them and watched with a worried look on his face as Alfred groaned softly, slowly opening his eyes and looked around.

Alfred looked at Ivan as he sat up, rubbing his head. "So I take it...that wasn't a dream?" Ivan shook his head. "Nyet... I am... Pregnant." Alfred nodded slowly and looked at his lap for a moment before he looked Ivan in the eye. "I... I want to keep it." Ivan blinked before he smiled softly and nodded slowly. "Da... So do I."

Alfred smiled at Ivan and gently kissed him on the lips. Ivan smiled and returned the kiss, closing his eyes. Arthur smiled before he stood up and walked to the kitchen to look for a few things. Ivan slowly broke the kiss smiling softly at Alfred as he heard noises from the kitchen. He blinked and looked towards the kitchen as he heard the kettle being turned on before he looked at Alfred, who shrugged his shoulders.

Ivan looked towards the kitchen when the kettle went off and the sounds of something being fixed followed its screams. Alfred and Ivan watched as Arthur returned, bearing small tray with three cups on it. He sat the tray on the bedside table and handed one to Ivan. "This is a tea that should help keep your stomach calm."

Ivan blinked and took the cup, blowing on it. "Spasibo, Arthur." Arthur nodded and handed Alfred the other cup. "You're welcome. I'll teach Alfred a few things that will help with the pregnancy." Alfred smiled and sipped the cooling tea. "That would be great! Thanks Iggy." Arthur nodded and sipped his tea, Ivan smiling as he sipped his own tea as he sat back on the bedpost, leaning against Alfred's shoulder with a soft sigh.

Alfred smiled and wrapped his free arm around Ivan's shoulders, keeping him close as they both sipped their tea. Ivan relaxed against his boyfriend as he held his cup in both his hands, it was strange, knowing he was carrying a small life, a growing life. It... Made him happy to be able to carry Alfred's child, something they made together. He closed his eyes when he felt Alfred nuzzle his nose into his hair and hummed softly in content.

Ivan soon finished his tea and sat his cup aside and nuzzled into Alfred's chest happily and smiled wider when he felt a hand rest on his stomach, right over the small bump that held their growing child. He hummed softly and closed his eyes, feeling Alfred wrapped both arms around him and pulled him closer.

Alfred smiled and looked at Arthur. "How far along is he?" Ivan opened his eyes, curious also as Arthur blinked and sat his cup down. "From what I felt, he is around one month along. The fetus is a good size and is healthy from what I can feel." Alfred smiled and nodded. "That's good. Lest we know when to expect the little guy... Or gal."

Ivan chuckled and nuzzled into Alfred's chest again, feeling the Americans heart beat under his ear as he closed his eyes, humming softly and contently. Alfred smiled and ran his fingers through Ivan's hair, eyes watching him as his other hand rested on Ivan's stomach, rubbing the small bump there. Arthur smiled at the two and sipped his tea, just watching them as they cuddled on the couch contently.

Ivan sighed and snuggled closer, cracking his eyes and looking at Arthur. "Will you come over to check on the child?" Arthur nodded slowly before he smiled at the two. "Yes, I want to make sure the child is growing properly. I may stay close when it is close to your due date." Ivan nodded and smiled at him softly. "Da. Spasibo, Arthur."

Alfred smiled at Ivan and kissed his forehead, holding him close. "We're having a baby." Ivan smiled happily at that and nuzzled Alfred's cheek. "Da, we are." Arthur smiled and stood. "I'll make a small list on a few things that you can do that will help with this first trimester." Ivan and Alfred nodded as Arthur walked into the kitchen.

Ivan sighed as he nuzzled up under his boyfriend's chin and smiled softly, staying curled close to him as he closed his eyes. Alfred smiled and held him close, hearing Arthur looking around and writing things down as he mumbled to himself, he faintly wondered why and how he knew all this but pushed it aside for the moment as he kissed Ivan's temple. Ivan hummed and nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend's chest, keeping his eyes close and sighing content.

Arthur came back in the room and looked at the two and handed alfred a piece of paper. "Here, this should be enough for the next two months. That's the first trimester. When I come for the second time I'll give another note and things to do." Alfred nodded and looked at the note. "Alright, thanks Iggy." Arthur nodded and headed to the door. "I'll see you two in a month." Alfred nodded as Arthur slipped his shoes on and walked out the door.

Ivan looked up at the note and tilted his head, not moving since he was quite content where he was and didn't feel like moving. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose back into Alfred's chest, humming and staying close as he sighed in content. Alfred smiled and laid back on the couch, reading over the note as he rubbed Ivan's back gently, enjoying their little moment of calm and content.

**Time skip**

**One week**

**Ivan's POV**

Ivan was currently groaning, leaning over the toilet as he pushed his hair out of his face. His eyes were closed as his stomach flipped and churned uncomfortably and made a cold sweat stick to his skin and hair. The acidic bile climbed up his throat and he quickly leand over the toilet, gripping its sides tightly as his shoulders shook slightly as his stomach purged its contents into the toilet bowl. His throat burned from the acidic taste of the bile, panting when he was able to lean back against the wall and rub his face, wondering how long he'd been on bathroom floor over the toilet. It felt like it'd been hours. He looked up when he heard the door and saw Alfred, whose face was contorted in concern as he knelt next to him and gently rubbed his cheek, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead.

Ivan sighed and leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes as he pulled his legs up closer to himself. He felt Alfred wrap his arms around him and pull him against his chest and in his lap. Alfred ran his fingers through Ivan's soft, sweaty hair and held him close as he felt Ivan relax against him, watching him as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm his stomach and breathing. Ivan loosely gripped Alfred's shirt as he curled up to him, nestling himself closer to Alfred so he was comfortable.

Ivan blinked as he felt himself being lifted looking up as Alfred stood with him on his arms. He sometimes forgot that Alfred was as strong as he was, though he was thankful for it on times like this. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Alfred's chest as he walked back to the bedroom. Alfred gently laid Ivan on the bed before he went to flush the toilet, coming back shortly to crawl in bed, pulling Ivan close. Ivan smiled slightly and snuggled up to him, nuzzling into his chest softly and sighed, relaxing into the bed and his boyfriend. Alfred ran his fingers through Ivan's soft hair, humming softly and rubbing his back as he held him close.

Ivan smiled softly and snuggled closed, gripping Alfred's shirt as he nuzzled into his neck and listened to his humming. He always felt calm when the American did this, holding him and humming to him, it was what he did when he sometimes had nightmares about his past and it always helped to make him feel better. Alfred smiled and held him happily, kissing his temple as he continued to hum softly and rubbed his back gently.

Ivan sighed before he looked up at his boyfriend, smiling softly and kissed his cheek. "I'm okay now." Alfred smiled and nuzzled him. "Good. How long do you think you were in there?" Ivan shrugged and nuzzled him back. "I don't know. An hour maybe?" Alfred frowned softly and rubbed his cheek and kissed his nose. "You should have woke me up." Ivan shook his head, ended up giving Alfred an Eskimo kiss before he smiled softly at his boyfriend. "Nyet, it was to early to wake you up."

Alfred sighed as Ivan sat up slowly and rubbed his stomach slowly. "We should get up and eat something light." Ivan nodded and smiled at Alfred. "Da."

Alfred nodded and stood up, kissing Ivan's head before he walked into the kitchen to fix a light broth and toast, it would be light on Ivan's stomach. Ivan smiled softly and followed after his boyfriend, fixing himself a glass of water to get the acidic taste out of his mouth before he watched Alfred make the broth, smiling as he listened to his humming. Alfred stirring the broth in pot slowly so it was evenly seasoned, being sure it's not too heavy for Ivan. After it was done he put it in two bowls and grabbed the pieces of toast and put them on a plate, setting them on the table before grabbing spoons.

Ivan smiled at Alfred and sat down at the table, taking a spoon from Alfred before he started to sip his soup slowly, smiling at that taste. Alfred sat down before he sipped his own soup and bit his toast, glancing at Ivan. "Like it?" Ivan nodded. "Da. It's good." Alfred smiled happily. "Good. I'm happy."

Ivan smiled back at Alfred and continued to sip his soup, going slowly so he wouldn't upset his stomach again. Alfred watched Ivan closely as he ate, making sure he wouldn't get sick again and spend another hour with the toilet. Soon after they finished, Ivan luckily not getting sick again, they both got up and started to clean up, Alfred shooing Ivan away and telling him to go sit down so he wouldn't get sick. Ivan huffed but did as told after he kissed Alfred on the forehead. He went and sat on the couch and lend back, putting a hand over the bump on his stomach and smiled softly, rubbing it gently before he closed his eyes and lend his head back. He could faintly hear the sounds of Alfred cleaning the kitchen and smiled softly keeping his eyes closed as he relaxed against the couch.

After about five or so minutes he felt the couch next to him dip under a new weight and opened his eyes, looking to the sided to bright blue eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses staring back at him. Ivan smiled softly as Alfred kissed his cheek and scooted closer before he grabbed the remote. "What shall we watch today?" Ivan shrugged and lend against Alfred's shoulders. "Hmm.. Dunno. You pick."

Alfred hummed for a moment before he flipped to a movie channel, an action movie was playing so he left it. Ivan and Alfred laid on the bed and grabbed a blanket, making themselves comfortable as they watched the movie.

**End chapter.**

**Translation:**

**Беременная: pregnant.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Ivan's POV, one and a half weeks later**

Ivan was laying on the couch, flipping through the channels of the TV as he waited for Alfred and Arthur to return. Arthur had said he was taking Alfred out to shop for things to help with Ivan's violent morning sickness. Ivan sighed in slight boredom and put the remote down, putting both hands on the bump of his stomach as he closed his eyes, gently rubbed it. He smiled softly at the thought of the child, on what it would look like, if it would look more like Alfred or himself. If it would be as strong as himself and Alfred. If it would be a girl or boy. If it would be blonde or ashen blonde. He smiled and rubbed his his stomach lovingly and cracked his eyes, faintly wondering what they should name the child. He hummed and closed his eyes again and let his hands rest on his stomach, breathing deeply as he relaxed on the couch as the tv played a random channel.

He opened his eyes when he heard the doorknob wiggle, he looked at the door as it opened, Alfred and arthur walking in with arms full of bags and talking lightly. Ivan smiled as he sat up slightly. "How'd it go?" Alfred smiled at Ivan and kissed his forehead. "Good. Miss me?" Ivan nodded and smiled at the kiss as he watched them go to the kitchen. "Da, I did."

He got up and walked into the kitchen, watching as the two put things away. Alfred looked at Ivan and smiled softly as he put the tea up in a cabinet. "We're hoping this tea will help calm the morning sickness down, and he said saltine crackers will help too." Arthur nodded, putting a few other things away also. "Yes, and I got some books on baby names and pregnancy I thought you may be interested in reading." Ivan smiled at the two and lend on the door frame. "Da, spasibo you two."

Alfred walked over to Ivan and softly kissed his nose. "Anything for you Big Guy. And this little guy...or gal." He smiled and rubbed Ivan's small bump softly as Ivan smiled happily at him. He almost squealed when Alfred kissed the bump but managed not to.

Alfred stood from his kneeling and nuzzled Ivan softly and kissed him softly, Arthur making them some of the new tea to see if it would help any tomorrow. Alfred ushered Ivan into the other room to sit down, making him roll his eyes but smile.

After a few minute Arthur came in, with the same tray as last time, and sat it on the coffee table. He handed the cups out and Ivan sniffed the tea, it smelt more fruity than the last tea, sweeter too. He gently blew on it to cool it down as he watched Arthur sit down with his cup, Alfred already blowing to cool his tea down. Ivan sipped his tea, finding he liked how it tasted and smiled softly as he sipped it again. He blinked at at feeling a gaze on him and looked up to meet Alfred's baby blue eyes. "Like it?" Ivan nodded slowly. "Da, I do."

Alfred smiled at Ivan as he sipped his tea, leaning back in his chair as he sipped his own tea as he watched the two. They were very cute together. Ivan finished his tea and put his cup on the tray before he curled up to Alfred and hummed contently, smiling softly as he closed his eyes. Arthur stood up and put all the dirty cups on the tray, taking them back into the kitchen to clean them, Alfred watched him and snuggled with Ivan as he held him close, nuzzling into his hair. Ivan smiled contently and nuzzled into his neck, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and laying his head on the American's chest and listening to his heart beat.

Alfred gently rubbed his back, playing with his hair as he felt the baby bump against his stomach, making him smile softly as he closed his eyes before he quickly opened them. "What about the world meeting tomorrow?" Ivan blinked and looked up at Alfred before he huffed and lightly thumbed his head against the blondes chest. "I..completely forgot about that... Can..can we just skip it?" Alfred shook his head slowly and pet his hair softly. "'Fraid not Big Guy. We have to go."

Ivan groaned into the chest he had his face buried into, sighing slowly as he felt strong hands slowly massage the tightness and knots out of his shoulders. He let out a small noise as he relaxed into the hands and chest, closing his eyes at the nice feeling. Alfred smiled as he heard Ivan purr, gently rubbing the knots out of his muscles as he gently kissed his hair. "I need to do this more often, you have a lot of knots." The only response he got was a slow nod and a happy purr that made him chuckle. Arthur sat near by and watched the two, writing down a few things to do with the new tea and food they bought.

Arthur ended up staying an hour and explaining a few things to the couple before he headed home, smiling as he left them cuddling on the couch. Alfred's massage had ended up relaxing Ivan so much it put him to sleep.

**Time skip**

**World meeting**

Ivan sighed as he stepped out of the car, slightly thankful that the meeting was being held in Russia so he wouldn't have to get on a plane and see what that would do to his stomach. He looked up at the large meeting building, worry pulling at his heart as he slowly walked towards it. He and Alfred decided to come separately so others wouldn't suspect they were together, and hopefully wouldn't notice the bump on his stomach. Ivan pulled his coat over his stomach more to hide the bump before he walked in, looking at all the countries that had already arrived to find their seats and get ready. Ivan made it a point to avoid a few people as he walked to his seat, sitting down and pulled his things out, all the while cautious that his stomach was fully hidden. He duly noted that Alfred was late, but he was always late so that didn't bother him much.

Ivan looked up when someone cleared their throat, seeing Ludwig, or Germany, had taken command of the meeting right off the bat to see if this meeting would be fruitful, though Ivan doubted it would. He sighed and took his paper out, ready to take notes on what he _thought _was useful when Alfred busted in the door, twenty minutes late, spewing nonsense on why he was late. No one believed him for a second.

After Alfred was seated the meeting was started, Ludwig taking the lead. Ivan was writing down notes after twenty minutes when an all too familiar feeling form in the pit of his stomach. He stiffened and bit his lower lip, hoping that it would go away as he started to write again, he glanced at Alfred and noticed he was watching him, maybe he noticed the Russian's discomfort. The blonde mode a motion, a distinct one, to his stomach and Ivan nodded ever so slightly. Ivan saw Alfred's shoulder sag slightly as he sighed before he looked at Ludwig, tapping his finger to the table as he thought. Then, a moment later his finger stopped mid air and a smile appeared on his face.

He looked at Ivan and nodded slowly before he slammed his hands on the table. "Oh come on Germany! That's old news! You know full well..." As Alfred drew all attention towards him, away from Ivan and the door as he started another fight, Ivan was able to slip out almost undetected. He quickly made his way to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth hoping no one had saw him. He walked into the bathroom, going to the first stall and dropped to his knees, his stomach quickly purging anything and everything it had into the bowl under him. As he was emptying his stomach, he didn't hear the door to the restroom open. What he did hear was a small gasp, he would have looked up if he could but his stomach's demands wouldn't allow him to do that. He felt small hands rubbing circles on his back soothingly, helping calm his stomach down.

After his stomach finally seemed like it was empty a larger pair of hands let him lean back against a chest. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend and Yao, blinking slowly as he looked at Yao. "Y-Yao?" The Chinese man nodded and looked at Ivan with concern, watching as Alfred pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. "是的. Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick, aru?" Ivan sighed softly, closing his eyes as he lend against Alfred fully. "I...I am not 'sick'."

Yao blinked in confusion as Ivan looked away, moving to sit in Alfred's lap as a hand rested over the bump of his stomach. Yao blinked in realization and almost squealed in delight. "You are pregnant! Oh that is why you seemed to glow today, aru!" Alfred flinched and waved his hand. "Yao, please be quiet.. we don't know how the others will take it, with it being Ivan."

Ivan looked down sadly as Yao's face sobered slightly. "Ah yes, they would react quite differently. I won't say anything, but, may I suggest something to help with the morning sickness?" Alfred nodded as he held Ivan close. "Ya, that would be helpful, thanks Yao." Yao nodded and smiled softly. "Bié kèqì. And, who might be looking after Ivan through this pregnancy?"

Ivan looked up as Alfred petted his hair gently. "Arthur, he tried different tea to see if that would help Ivan, but so far nothing has." Yao nodded and moved to help Ivan stand up, making sure his legs could hold his weight. "Yes, he is good at this kind of thing but, sometimes the best of us need some help." Ivan smiled and nodded, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder so he won't fall. "Spasibo, Yao." Yao waved his hand. "No need, besides, I want to see what this baby will look like." He almost squealed at the thought before he walked out of the bathroom.

Ivan looked at Alfred as he flushed the toilet. "Did anyone ask about me?" Alfred shook his head and smiled at Ivan. "Nope. No one noticed you left and Ludwig called a break, so we can let your stomach settle before the rest of the meeting. Want to rinse your mouth out?"

Ivan nodded and walked over to the sink, cupping the cool water in his hands before he rinsed his mouth, spitting the water out to rid himself of the acidic taste of the bile. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan from behind and gently nuzzled him, kissing his shoulder gently. Ivan smiled at his boyfriend before he leaned back against him, closing his eyes as he sighed softly, feeling hands rest on his bump, making him smile. Alfred rested his chin on Ivan's shoulder and gently rubbed the bump with his thumbs, humming softly in content as he closed his eyes.

After a few moments Ivan sighed and opened his eyes. "We have to go. Before someone walks in and see us." Alfred sighed and nodded slowly. "Ya, I know." He slowly moved away from Ivan, kissing his cheek. Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred's back before he walked out of the bathroom, Alfred staying back for a few minutes so they didn't look like they were together.

Ivan sighed as he walked into the meeting room, sitting down in his seat and straightening his things out as Alfred walked in, glancing at Ivan before he sat down and started to chat to Arthur about food or, shows, he didn't pay attention. After everyone was seated Ludwig stood back up and started the meeting again, and much to Ivan's happiness, his morning sickness didn't come back, and no one had noticed him leave besides Yao.

Soon enough the meeting came to an end and the countries flooded out of the room. Alfred, Ivan, Yao, and Arthur staying back to let the others leave so they had the room to themselves. Ivan sighed and rubbed his face slowly as his boyfriend walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, kissing his hair softly. Yao was standing to the side with Arthur talking, glancing at Ivan as he leaned back against Alfred, closing his eyes as he sighed softly.

Yao and Arthur nodded before they walked over to the couple. "We have something that can help with Ivan's sickness." Yao said as he pulled a seat up, looking at Ivan's slightly pale face. Alfred didn't look very sure as he looked at Yao. "You guys said that before..." Ivan opened his eyes and looked at the two, humming as he let his head drop back on Alfred's shoulder. Yao nodded and looked at Ivan "Yes, but I'm sure we can figure this out this time." Ivan nodded slowly and looked at them. "Alright, but after this no more.."

Yao and Arthur nodded as Alfred helped Ivan up, heading out to the car. Alfred opened the passenger sided door for Ivan, closing it once Ivan sat down. He quickly walked around to the driver's side and got in the drivers side and buckled up, heading home. Arthur and Yao following shortly after once they hit and store. When Yao and Arthur pulled up, the door was unlocked and they found Alfred sitting on the couch with Ivan's head in his lap, gently petting his hair as he faced his stomach. Yao frowned softly at Ivan's state before he walked into the kitchen to start making the herbal tea, Arthur following to help him.

After ten minutes Yao walked out with the tray, four tea cups and a pack of crackers were on it this time, and he sat it on the coffee table. Alfred gently rubbed Ivan's cheek. "Hey.. Can you sit up for a bit?" Ivan slowly opened his eyes before he sighed, nodding slowly as he shifted. After a moment was was sitting next to Alfred with a hand over his stomach. Yao gave him a small smile and handed him the cup. "We are hoping, this helps with you sickness."

Ivan took the cup and looked at it, sniffing it before he looked at Yao. "What's different about it?" Yao smiled and handed out the rest of the cups. "It's herbs, made of a few different ones that I think can help you." Ivan nodded slowly as he sipped it, pleasantly surprised it tasted sweet and..fruity. He smiled softly and sipped it again, looking around as everyone else was sipping their tea. Yao looked at Ivan and said. "If this helps, I went ahead and made extra powder so you can make the tea." Ivan nodded and smiled at Yao." Spasibo, Yao."

Yao nodded and sipped his tea, Alfred smiled and gently kissed Ivan's temple as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Let's hope this works Big Guy." Ivan nodded slowly and smiled at Alfred. "Da, let's hope." Arthur and Yao smiled at the two as they sipped their tea.

After they finished their tea Arthur took the tray and cups into the kitchen, cleaning up as Ivan ate a few of the saltine crackers. He sighed softly as he lend against his boyfriend's shoulder, humming as he felt his fingers running through his hair. He closed his eyes after he finished his cracker, having ate most of the pack, and snuggled close to Alfred as he was pulled closer. He faintly heard Yao get up and walk over. "Alfred. Please be careful

With Ivan and this child, don't let the others know about it until it can defend itself. Or, I'm afraid it won't last very long with how the others view Ivan." Ivan could feel Alfred nod slowly and the rumble in his chest as he spoke. "Ya, I know, that's why we want to keep his sickness down, so the next meeting he isn't running out to puke. So let's hope this tea helps." He felt Alfred play with his hair, sighing softly as he held him close.


	5. SORRY!

Well, it's been. Forever and I apologize. But life came and kicked my ass. But, I am back, and going to be re doing this story! Hopefully it will be better then the old one so if you liked it then you're in luck, if not, well why are you following and or reading this? :3 but till the first chapter is redone. Laterz. ;3


End file.
